Welcome
is the two hundred and seventh chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kuroko uses his Misdirection to break through the seconds string's defense. The ball finds itself in the hands of a third string shooter, who makes the shot and scores. The crowd cheers and asks how the ball managed to get to the shooter. Someone says "No! It was flicked away by a tap from.... er.... that shadowy guy over there!" in which the person was referring to Kuroko. Nijimura, captain of Teikō Junior High's basketball team, then begins to question how Kuroko manages to hide his presence. Akashi replies with "Misdirection", and then he begins to explain how misdirection is similar to magic in which Kuroko distracts players with one thing while he makes a pass; this creates the illusion that the ball has changed its course in mid air. As a result, Kuroko's presence becomes thinner and he becomes a phantom on the court. Akashi then remarks how Kuroko has passed his expectations. Later on, Teikō's coach and director discuss Kuroko's progress and how Akashi thinks highly of him and believes that Kuroko is the "Man of Talent" the team needs. They agree that Kuroko may further the first string's success they need to win. The next day, the coach lines up the third string and announces the individuals who are moving up to the second string. He announces that Kuroko will be moving up to the first string, much to everyone's surprise. The coach then approaches Kuroko and tells him he has been working hard and that he should take this opportunity that is extended to him. He then tells Kuroko that he has no objections and that he should continue to do his best. Momoi appears in the third string gym, looking for Kuroko. He surprises her, and she is confused whether she has the right person or not. Momoi takes Kuroko to the first string gym where he is greeted by Akashi, Aomine, and everyone else. They introduce him to Teikō's mission and that is to win, "100 battles, 100 victories". Murasakibara and Midorima are surprised as they did not expect Kuroko to make it to the first string. Meanwhile, Haizaki arrives to the gym late and notices Kuroko. Kuroko introduces himself as a new member of the first string, much to Haizaki's surprise. The first string starts their practice, and Kuroko asks Aomine if the practices in the first string are always this hard. Aomine replies that he never thought of them as that hard as he sees Kuroko puking on the floor. After the practice finishes, Aomine asks Kuroko if they will practice again after school. Kuroko weakly tells him that he will go home for today. As the other members are changing in the locker room, Murasakibara tells everyone that Kuroko is no good, with everyone's agreement. Midorima then asks Akashi on what they will do if Kuroko's performance will be so poor. Akashi then tells them that he will have to work hard and that other than that, Kuroko will have to prove himself in matches. Nijimura, their captain, then tells Akashi that this won't be so easy because only the first years Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Haizaki will be the regulars of this year. On their own without any support from the older boys, if they can't use Kuroko, he will be demoted immediately. Meanwhile, Kuroko is walking home reading a message from his friend. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Misdirection Navigation